Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a cigarette lighter, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a cigarette lighter for safely moving through dangerous areas and method of use.
Description Of The Prior Art
Liquid fuel burning cigarette lighters generally include reservoirs within the lighter housings to contain the fuel and prevent inadvertent leaking. Numerous types of mechanisms and methods are known to release the fuel from the reservoirs in a controlled manner and to ignite the fuel for lighting a cigarette, cigar, or smoking pipe, however, there exists a need for removing the fuel cartridge from the lighter safely.
Numerous innovations for cigarette lighter usable devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the embodiments of the present invention.